Unknown Solider
by vVDreamingVv
Summary: Naruto disappeared within his dreams and is now lost in another world, refusing to accept his whereabouts sasuke and gaara seek for him no matter the consequences with the help of Namine.


Anime: Naruto and Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Naruto disappeared within his dreams and is now lost in another world, refusing to accept his whereabouts sasuke and gaara seek for him no matter the consequences with the help of Namine.

Characters: Sasuke, Gaara, Sora, and Namine

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime.

Inspired Music: "Breaking Benjamin – Unknown Solider"

Introduction:  
The Leaf Village had been searching for Naruto Uzumaki for months on end with no single trace left behind to lead them somewhere. Within time several lost hope in finding their comrade and beloved friend. Unfortunately, in a blink of an eye every team were off doing different variety of missions under Lady Tsunade's orders to prevent a catastrophic war from rising keeping naruto in pure memory and in their hearts. Refusing to accept his disappearance Sasuke decided to search for him to the ends of the earth no matter the given circumstance or consequences filled with utter determination.

Kakashi congratulated Team 7 after finishing an exhausting long mission which required the squad to protect Lord Kazekage within the Sand Village from the infamous Akatsuki. Gaara was grateful beyond recognition but thought it was unnecessary considering the satire fact of his extraordinary strength and skills. Before departing gaara extended his arm only to lay his hand gently on sasuke's shoulder in order to stop him dead on his tracks, "Can I have a moment with you?.." asked the red haired man.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder away from gaara's touch in a harsh matter only to turn around and face him, daring not to make eye contact, "hn." without saying much he continued to walk toward the kazekage's elaborated mansion made out of complete sand but nevertheless it was elegant.

The pink hair women reached out to grab sasuke's elbow feeling slightly worried for what may come, "Sasuke..." she whispered in the hopes she can join him too wanting to be apart of him in every aspect possible. Only to receive in return a cold glare from sasuke indicating his vexation.

"Try catching up with us once you're done" spoke Sai breaking the tension in the air whom stood next to Kakashi holding an emotionless expression only to nod towards sakura before disappearing in an incredible speed through the forest that lead back to the Leaf Village in order to report back to the Hokage.

Unable to see their sight anymore gaara walked besides sasuke in their own slow pace filled with overflowing thoughts in the intentions to share with him knowing of all people he would understand the situation, "Did you stop searching for him?" wondered gaara as they both walked up the stairs and into the mansion in which was filled with body guards.

The question came as an astonishment only to pause for a moment to recollect his train of thought, "I never stopped" sasuke stated only to clench his fist in frustration knowing he wasn't close to finding naruto. But this didn't stop him for a second.

There was utter silence in the air, both left with their scattered thoughts until they reached their destination, "I recently discovered where he may be" gaara said breaking the silence only to create unintentional tension as he opened the door to his office and closed it behind them not wanting any interruptions by anyone.

As soon as the kazekage shut the massively huge doors behind him sasuke grabbed gaara from his shirt in a threatening manner, "What the hell are you trying to say?! Huh?!" yelled sasuke feeling infuriated beyond recognition in no mood of feeling messed with given the circumstances.

Within seconds the person sasuke was gripping tightly turned into complete and utter sand in his hands only to withdraw his silver long sword out from his hip where it was securely kept prepared to fight gaara if necessary not caring if the guards joined in first.

"Sasuke, I am not your enemy." Stated the kazekage whom was sitting all along behind his desk with his arms crossed holding a serious expression staring at the detestation overwhelming sasuke to the core, "I have a preposition for you" said gaara as he stood up slowly from his chair.

Without a single word left to say sasuke dashed toward gaara not wanting to hear his preposterous offer knowing it was impossible, "That's enough!" shouted sasuke as he lifted his sword in the intentions of slashing him allowing his mind to take over. The topic involving naruto was without a doubt a sensitive one.

"Do you forget your position?" asked gaara in an authorizing tone feeling vexed as he quickly lifted his hand only to unleash a great deal of sand from his gourd in which surrounded sasuke within seconds lifting him up in mid air, "You will listen to me." he stated angerly.

Sasuke felt the sand consume him only to grunt in return unable to move, he unintentionally dropped his sword to the ground as he struggled to break free from gaara's sand jutsu, "I won't get left behind! I will find him!" he yelled feeling hopeless no matter how strong he managed to appear.

Gaara sighed feeling slightly frustrated, "Don't make this all about you" he glared at him trying to knock some sense into him, "I will simplify this to the best of my knowledge to you... There is a world in which naruto was last seen and is believed to be lost within a dream of his.." he stated realizing how unreal it all seemed.

"You expect me to believe that?!" Sasuke shouted once again as he fought off the sand surrounding him only to fail miserably with his attempts with a loud grunt as he shut his eyes tightly forcing to clench his fist in defeat unable to hold it in allowing the tears to stream down his cheeks.

With a quick movement of his hands gaara released sasuke, "I don't expect you to, but I do expect you to escort me to the other world and find him" he pressed on not giving up on the person whom saved him spiritually and mentally therefore he owned him more than his life. "He never gave up on us, why would we stop on him?" he asked standing in front of sasuke crossing his hands.

Sasuke dropped from mid air unexpectingly losing complete balance landing on his two feet as he pondered thoroughly trying to be logical and reasonable knowing it would be best to try, "If he is dead... I am leaving the Leaf Village..." he stated as he wiped away the tears.

Gaara's bottom lip twitched in annoyance, "If you say so, may it be so" he lowly whispered tired of speaking with him. There was a slight chance naruto may be alive in the world of lost dreams and he would go to the ends of the world to find him dead or alive. That was one thing in common he had with sasuke.

Picking up his sword sasuke placed it silently into it's proper place, strapping it tightly, "Desperate I will crawl.. I've been waiting for so long..." he traced off with his words wanting to leave as soon as possible to test gaara's theory of naruto's whereabouts.

"All I have is one last chance and I won't turn my back on him" stated gaara opening himself a bit to sasuke in the hopes to gain his trust, "I can't face the dark alone without naruto.." Feeling impatient he turned around away from sasuke only to walk toward his desk, grabbing an elite feather which was a pen given to him by the hokage as a gift, "We leave tomorrow at midnight" he announced as he scribbled on a piece of paper at a quick pace allowing the rest of the council and hokage know what their intentions were.

That night sasuke didn't return home to the Leaf Village, Instead a room was prepared for him within the Sand Village inside the Mansion by the Lord kazekage's maids and servants to rest before going on the search for his best friend. Perhaps the endless searching would finally come to an end.

-

Time moved at an incredible speed making seconds pass at a heart beat. The letter gaara had written thoroughly elaborating on the situation was strapped securely onto the leg of his messenger bird in the hopes it wouldn't cause a riot when it arrived to the hokage and council. Deep inside his heart there was always a missing piece to the puzzle and he knew what it was. Traveling in a different world of lost dreams to search for the piece was worth risking his life. Midnight arrived the minute the sun had gone down to rest. Every soul slept silently in the night all entering the world of dreams. Yet, the world naruto resigned was not the world of dreams but rather the world of lost dreams.

The wind blew silently almost sounding like a whispered lullaby rhythm playing over and over as sasuke jumped quickly without making so much of the slightest sound next to gaara as they traveled towards the sound village in order to meet with a girl whom specialized controlling dreams and opening passage ways into the world of lost dreams. With a sigh sasuke glanced at gaara distantly feeling hopeless.

"This isn't a waste of time" gaara stated as he broke the silence in the night jumping at a rapid pace from tree branch to branch keeping his focus on his balance. He knew this was a risky task when he considered the thought of literally traveling to the other world. There could be a slight chance of them getting stuck with no way of return.

Sasuke stared ahead of him following the path every ninja takes to reach the sound village. Strangely the silence comforted him in every aspect possible lost in thought ignoring gaara's statement. Refusing to stop for breaks or sleep. He wanted to get there as fast as possible frustrated of waiting another second. Unfortunately, he had been waiting for four years and having found a spark of evidence in which naruto may be, he couldn't turn back on the chance. This could be his way out of the darkness.

After traveling for days with no prior rest of any sort gaara stopped dead on his tracks standing in utter silence trying to hear the noise from a distance unable to determine the sound only to pop the cap of his gourd allowing the sand to pour out rather slowly.

Without warning two guards protecting the gates that lead into the sound village propped out with an incredible speed surrounding sasuke and gaara holding up two kunai's in a defensive position, "Identify yourself!" shouted one of the intimidating guards filled with pure anger.

Sasuke drew out his sword as he held his stance, gripping the sword casually, "Normally I wouldn't bother with this but I've been really stress.. lets have some fun" he said in a dull voice feeling bored out of his mind not caring to start something.

Reaching for his scarf, gaara removed it revealing himself, "I am the lord kazekage of the sand village, we are here to see Namine on a classified mission" he stated in an authorizing tone staring at them with determination as the sand soon surrounded him in a protective reflex.

"Forgive us we were not informed" spoke the other guard not taking his stare off of sasuke as he bowed his head down in complete respect for gaara feeling guilty for their reckless actions but it was only necessary in order to keep the sound village safe and sound, "I will lead you the way" he said as he picked up his head only to turn around and walk.

With a quick motion sasuke place his weapon back into it's proper place only to grunt, "pathetic" he whispered as he walked along side with gaara. All the stress building up put him in a state of eccentric mood swings unable to control them.

Gaara's sand traveled back into the gourd within seconds as the cap was placed back in it's rightful place as he followed the guard into the village only to glare at sasuke, "I have a reputation to uphold, don't act carelessly!" he threatened him feeling vexed at his lack of manners.

"Reputation?!" laughed sasuke mockingly at that threat, "Do you forget all your people feared you? After all, you were nothing but a monster to their eyes... that's your reputation and always will be" he stated with a cold tone.

Gripping his fist gaara held in his vexation, "I changed." he stated with no intentions of getting into a pointless fight with him over something irrelevant. His focus was on finding naruto, nothing more and nothing less.

'Just like namine' thought the guard whom was clearly unaware of their two guests arrival. He detested when he wasn't informed of visitors let alone hokages or kazekages. His greeting wasn't the first impression he would have preferred, "I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is roxas it's a pleasure to meet you" he stated politely as he removed his hoodie that hid his face.

The sight of seeing blonde hair startled sasuke considering he resembled naruto, he couldn't help but slightly blush, "Teme" he whispered but enough for gaara and roxas to hear clearly.

"What's your problem?!" questioned roxas turning his head slightly to glance at sasuke not stopping to walk.

Sasuke chuckled lowly, "Apparently you are" he stated gazing to the side away from roxas.

"Pay no mind to him" insisted gaara crossing his arms unable to figure out how naruto was able to put up with him back then.

Namine set her pencil down and ran the minute she heard familiar voices to her balcony showing a small smile, "Welcome" she innocently greeted as the wind blew her pure white dress slightly only to raise her hand over her hair in order to avoid any wind to mess it up.

Sasuke looked up from the ground to the balcony as he placed his hand gently on his sword only to slightly crouch down moving in a blink of an eye ending up infront of namine, "I've heard so much about you" he stated lowly staring at her with distant eyes.

Sighing gaara allowed the sand to create a staircase path up the balcony as he walked up 


End file.
